


【茂酒窝】Cage of Will

by riceball3



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, 茂酒窝 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceball3/pseuds/riceball3
Summary: 神树篇结尾的if*是车*原作向*有年龄操作*是小甜饼（确信**soft B/D/S/M





	1. Cage of Will (0)

0。

「……咳咳，咳…太…深了…」

从嘴里抽出的手指拖带着晶亮的粘液，抚上透着红晕的脸颊，又重新滑到微微张开的嘴唇边缘。

「抱怨也没用哦。再来一次，把嘴张开。」

「茂…夫…唔……」

还没等跪在地上的黑发男人将话说完，就有些粗鲁地，再次将三根手指塞了进去。

「触感真好，而且里面在细腻地颤抖呢。这边也…」

「…唔呃…」

「不准吐。」

「……」

「这次忍住了，真乖。」

看上去二十岁出头的年轻男人坐在椅子上，用刚才在对方口中搅动的手，奖励似地摸了摸他已然被汗水湿透的头发。

对方因为刚才的刺激和缺氧而满脸通红，大口地喘着气。被绑在身后的双手因为用力而关节泛白。

「抬头，看着我。」

被托住下巴强行移高了视线。他用力眨了眨眼睛挤开不自觉分泌出的泪液，看着眼前的人。

硬朗的线条，被刘海遮住了眉毛让人摸不清表情，漆黑的瞳仁里映着自己不堪的样子。

「………茂夫…为什么…」

「我喜欢看你毫无防备和抵抗的样子。把自己完全交给我，的样子。」

「………」

他不知如何回应，只能低下头，想要强行压抑住胸腔里不断升起的怪异的情感。

然而熟悉的声音从头顶上方缓缓传来。

他感到背脊发凉，却又有一股酸楚而酥甜的热流瞬间涌出，冲散了其他所有感觉——

「我们之间，不应该有任何隔阂啊，小酒窝。」

————————


	2. Cage of Will (1)

1。

影山茂夫总觉得自己忘记了什么。

自从某天睡醒过来之后，他就觉得自己的记忆里少了点什么。尤其在那天起床洗漱时，看到镜子里映出的疲惫浮肿，还满脸泪痕的自己之后。

到底发生了什么呢。

……没有印象。

是自己又暴走了吗？

……也不像，因为没有任何新闻报道过异常状况。  
而且自己虽然非常疲惫，却也没有以往暴走过之后的那种，浑身都塞满了混沌的力量的糟糕感觉。

所以到底忘记了什么呢。

总觉得，是非常、非常重要的事情。

茂夫在去上学之前试着和弟弟交谈。  
律仔细想了想，说只记得前一天哥哥回来的时候看上去非常很累，没有吃饭没有洗澡就直接睡了，别的并没有什么异样。

记忆力一向不错又感觉灵敏的律这样说了，那么从家里能得到的信息大概就是这些了。

茂夫在课间给辉气发了消息，问他是否记得那几天有没有发生什么值得注意的事情。  
对方很快回复了。

『抱歉啊影山君，我也想不出什么具体的事情，应该就是和平时一样，过了普普通通的一天吧。』

『我知道了。谢谢你花泽君。』

社团活动时，茂夫又问了肉体改造部和脑感电波部的各位，大家都说和往常一样。

依然没有任何头绪。

又一天结束了。茂夫洗好澡喝完牛奶，关了灯，躺进被窝里。  
总觉得内心积聚着万千话语想要言说，却说不出一句话。  
他在坠入梦乡之前终于开了口。

「晚安。」

像是尝试，像是妥协，又像是放弃。

声音在空荡荡的房间响起，又落了下去。

————————


	3. Cage of Will (2)

2。

眼罩严实地遮住眼睛。领带中间打了结，被当做口球紧紧地绑在嘴上，两颊被勒住的地方因为摩擦而泛出潮湿的红印。

胸前的凸起忽然被咬住。他浑身颤抖起来，小幅度地扭动着，湿透的肌肤在灯光下闪烁出晶莹的色泽。

「小酒窝，好咸。」  
年轻男人看着他，眯着眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇。  
「但是反应很好哦，我很开心。」

语气里带着满足的笑意。  
这让他心下一紧。有些慌张，又隐隐感到一丝莫名的喜悦。

被剥夺了视觉、语言和行动能力，导致他对其他感觉的敏感度大幅上升。  
而且无法像从前一样，很好地控制自己对于附身对象肉体产生感觉的感度。  
现在他感受到的刺激实在太强烈了。  
他甚至怀疑对方对他的精神施加了超能力。就像自己曾经控制别人那样。

柔软的嘴唇贴上颈部和肩连接的地方，舌尖在皮肤上打转，然后牙齿碰上来，随着加力越陷越深。

痛。  
从被塞住的嘴里漏出压抑的呻吟声。  
疼痛的地方似乎有温热的液体流出，然后又被同样温热的舌头仔细舔过。

「…这下又是另一种味道了。」

那边笑着评价道。

「作为回报，我也给你各种各样的感觉吧。要记住每一种哦，深深地刻在大脑里。」

手掌，指尖，嘴唇，舌头，牙齿，不断地落在让他料想不到的地方。  
热。  
痒。  
疼。  
酥麻。  
强烈的感觉一个接一个从不同的地方袭来。

「唔…唔唔…」

唾液从口中早已全湿的领带上渗出来，沿着嘴角滑下。

「集中精神去感受我的触碰。每一次，都有意义，都是我给你的意义。」  
声音在他耳边低低地响起。  
「叫我的名字，在心里大声地念出来。这是现在正在触碰你，给予你意义的人的名字。」

他颤抖着，小幅度地、艰难地摇了摇头。

「为什么…不愿意。」  
语气里带着疑惑和些许失望，甚至有一点没藏好的恼怒。  
「我给你的还不够吗？…还不够，是吧。」

他摇头的幅度大了一些，却显得比刚才更加无力。

「我会给你更多的。所以…把自己交给我，好吗？我知道你会答应的，我知道的。因为我也，会把一切都给你…」

平静的，带着些许恳求的话语。

他没有再摇头，也没有回应。  
对方似乎很满意，短短地呼出一口气。

这次触碰的是背脊。  
手指从后脑，一直平缓地滑到尾骨，再往下……。

耳旁传来温热的气息。

「接受我给你的一切吧。」

————————


	4. Cage of Will (3)

3。

事务所今天没有预约。  
茂夫把自己的疑虑对师父讲了讲，包括其他人的反应。

灵幻让他回溯那天之前发生的事情。一直往前推了快一周，茂夫都没有想出任何能够成为线索的东西。

「确实是忘记了吗？你没有外伤，也没有哪里不舒服，会不会就是太累了导致记不清了？」

「不，确实一点记忆都没有了。这不太正常。」

「也想不起为什么这么累？」

「嗯，所以很在意。总感觉想不起的部分很重要。」

「你为什么觉得很重要呢？」

「就是…感觉吧。而且好像有什么东西在阻止我想起来，所以我有点不安。」

「你的话，也不会是被恶灵附体了…也许是对你而言之前的事情刺激很大，身体出于自我保护，不让你想起来。」

「刺激很大？」

「就是类似精神冲击那样的。如果这是原因的话，催眠或是刺激疗法可以唤起，但是风险比较大…我在不清楚所有状况的前提下，不能对你用。」

「我以前也有过精神冲击，但不至于刺激到忘记…而且我的家人和灵幻师父，还有其他人，大家都好好的，日常生活也没有什么异常…」

「这倒也是…那大概是经历了什么会让你耗费很多体力的事情吧？非常疲惫确实会让人记不清事情。不过你刚才说那天你是自己走回去的吧，那样的话体力应该还可以。退一万步说，就算发生了什么事情，以你的力量，肯定是搞定了的，所以不用太担心啦。」

灵幻一如既往自信满满地试图安慰茂夫。然而这更加让茂夫感到违和。  
刚才的对话在他脑海里回放。

恶灵……自我保护……催眠……精神冲击……耗费体力……力量……

「师父」

茂夫的视线停留在桌上给客人准备的点心篮子里，深绿色的包装上。

「我们这里，不是从来都不用糖果来招待客人的吗。」

————————


	5. Cage of Will (4)

4。

啪！

「……！……唔…」

也不是没用肉体承接过超能力，但这种力度被微妙地控制着，只作用于体表的击打，还是第一次体验。

他跪椅子前，双手手腕被捆在椅背上，肌肉形状好看的后背和臀腿一览无余。

「可以发出声音哦。」

站在身后的人说着，握住光鞭的手又挥了下来。

啪！

「………唔……」

他咬着嘴唇，尽力不发出声音。

啪，啪，啪，啪

「……………」

「……嗯…你好像不太喜欢这种形状的。那换一种吧。」

轻轻一勾手指，手中的光鞭往内一收，变成了板的形状。

——啪！

「……呃啊…！」

「哦？这个反应挺新鲜。」

笑着说完，又继续往下挥。

——啪！

「…啊…！」

又挥了好几下。

他试图压抑声音，却止不住。  
不算大的房间里充斥着间隔性的呻吟。

被击打过的皮肤慢慢从深处透出红色，大腿根部的地方出现了小面积的紫红。

站着的人收起手中的能量，走到他旁边，手掌覆上去，抚摸过已经泛红的皮肤。  
他条件反射地一抖，弓起背脊，又在抚摸下放松了下来。

「找到了你喜欢的那种呢，下次还可以试试别的。」

「………不…」

他喘着气，低声试图拒绝。

「可你也不讨厌吧。毕竟，已经这样了。」

手往下，握住了他下身的已经硬了很久的那里。前端有透亮的液体渗出来，手指挪过去，在铃口打圈。

「………不……」

「我什么都不做，真的可以吗？你已经忍耐很久了吧。」

啪！

「啊…！…」

另一只手落在已经泛红的皮肤上发出脆响，然后又轻柔地抚摸。

「又变硬了哦…」

握住的手开始上下套弄，另一只手继续抚摸着他因为刚才的击打而烧热的皮肤。

「唔…唔……」

他感到有一股电流马上要流过，肌肉在收紧。但对方突然停下了，并且掐住了前端。

「……怎么…」

「高潮的时候，要叫我的名字。」

「……」

「不然我就，一直保持这样。」

「…………」

「以后的高潮，都需要经过我的允许。」

啪！  
手掌再次落下。  
啪！啪！

「知道了吗。」

啪！啪！啪！啪！

「叫我的名字。」

「啊…啊……茂夫…茂…夫……」

「真乖…现在可以了。」

被手掌握住上下套弄的那里越来越涨。

声音在耳边响起。

「只有在我允许的时候，才可以哦。」

「………茂夫…」

————————


	6. Cage of Will (5)

5。

伫立在城市中央的巨型植物。

如果不是在远处看，根本想象不到这是一颗巨大的西蓝花。

细碎的记忆片段不断堆砌，茂夫大概明白了之前发生了什么事情。  
离自己被洗脑，一个人回家的那个晚上，已经过了一周。

神树的影响还在，只是大众比起狂热，更像是已经习以为常，在与他人的交流中不会提及，但内心似乎已经将其默认为“绝对”的存在。

可是小酒窝明明已经说过放弃了，为什么还在呢。  
而且，一直没有见到他。

茂夫确定自己是被洗脑了。  
也许是小酒窝欺骗了自己，又重新开始了自己的计划。  
但茂夫却下意识排除掉了这个可能性。  
在自己逐渐复苏的记忆里掺杂的起伏不定的悲伤情绪，让他相信，不会是那样。

茂夫悬着一颗心，走到了植物根部的入口处。  
眼前浮现出好多回忆的画面。他摇了摇头让自己集中精力，深吸一口气，走了进去。

【影山茂夫。】

「？……是谁？」

让人分辨不出从什么地方传来的声音。  
但，不是……他。

【等你很久了。】

「你是谁？小酒窝呢？他在这里吧。」

【他要是知道你来了，肯定会很开心吧。】

果然在这里吗。  
茂夫心想着。也顾不上和那个声音说话，他加快了前进的脚步。

夕阳从巨大植物枝叶的缝隙中落下，留下斑驳的影子，让人看不清地面。必须时刻注意不要被脚下的根茎和藤蔓绊倒。

走了一段时间，茂夫来到一个宽敞的地方，漏下的光也更多，显得比其他地方明亮不少。

视线在某个角落里停下了。

「…………那是…小酒窝？」

有些眼熟的附身身体，倒在地上，似乎没了意识。但那确实是…

茂夫朝他走了过去。

忽然间四面八方出现了无数藤蔓，以能将人贯穿的势头涌来。  
茂夫一挥手打掉大半，又有新的过来。还有一些往倒在地上的人那边飞了过去，被茂夫用超能力扯了回来，揉成一团后撕成了碎片。

碎片落下，在后方出现了一个绿色的人偶。  
茂夫想起来，这是小酒窝之前曾经操纵过的“教主”。  
然而这个人偶和之前相比，身上散发着巨大而诡异的能量。

茂夫抬手一击，被对方召唤的藤蔓屏障挡开，炸碎了几根飞出很远，然而另一些将能量吸收了进去，变得更加粗大。

【真暴力啊。】

「你到底是什么。」

【“神”。】

「……你把小酒窝怎么了。」

【只是稍微让他看了点东西而已。】

「……现在人们那里残余的精神影响，也是你做的吗？」

【哈，你说呢。】

「停手吧，解除对市民的控制，不然…」

【不然怎么样？你在这里面走了那么久，已经被吸掉好多能量了吧。…啊这力量感觉真好，难怪他那么想要…】

「你到底对小酒窝…」

【安心吧，没有生命危险。毕竟他可是我重要的养分来源。】

「养分……？」

【虽然对他来说，也是享受吧。】

————————


	7. Cage of Will (6)

6。

他跪在年轻男人的两腿间，对方抚摸着他的脸。

「最近小酒窝会不自觉地露出我特别喜欢的表情了。」

手指轻轻划过脸颊，他感到有些痒，但没有避开，反而将脸往对方手心里又靠了靠。  
对方的手僵硬了一下，似乎没有想到他会有这样的反应。

「……好可爱。」

语气里充满了爱怜，还有欲望。

「像小狗一样。」

手滑到他的脖子上，一寸一寸地抚摸过喉结、侧颈、跳动的脉搏。

「要是戴上项圈，就更像了。不过…现在应该已经不需要了吧。」

他抬起头，看到对方的眼睛里仿佛燃烧着火光。下一秒，那边掐住他的脖子吻了上来。  
舌头粗暴地在口中搅动，牙齿咬住嘴唇，吸吮，舔舐，掠夺一般地入侵。

啪嗒。  
椅子倒了。

他被掐着脖子摁倒在榻榻米上，另一人跨坐了上来。

「茂夫…？」

「这是奖励。」

用双手卡住了身下人的脖子，压住颈部两侧的动脉，一点点加力。

被掐住的地方很热，大脑也开始缓慢地升温。  
对方没有堵住气管，也没有压住声带，他并不觉得很痛苦。

「你…什么时候…变得这么熟练了啊…」

「听说感觉会很好，一直想和你一起试试。不过，脑缺氧也是会致命的。小酒窝，不反抗吗？」

「茂夫…并不希望我…那样做吧…」

「啊啊，你好棒……」

他感到有微硬的凸起抵在自己的腹部。  
对方的手指又加了力度，声音也显得更加沉醉迷离。

「还是说，你觉得在我手中死掉，也没问题…？」

他嘴角稍微往上扬了扬，没有回答。

头和身体越来越热。  
眼前开始泛起忽红忽黑的晕影，还有细碎的白色光点，人影和天花板都开始模糊。  
温暖的眩晕感包裹着充盈丰沛的快感，一波一波袭来，最终和黑暗一起吞没了他。

————————


	8. Cage of Will (7)

7。

「你什么意思。」

——63%

茂夫瞪眼看着面前的人偶，感到自己愤怒的情绪在不断上升。

【哈…我记得他记忆中出现过相似的场面。】

人偶没有表情，但语气里带着戏谑。

【别生气，我只是配合着他的记忆和期望，帮他创造出一个理想的幻境，顺便对这个身体加点刺激，帮助他更身临其境而已。】

「什么……」

【因此而被加强的执念和渴望，会产生巨大的能量，那可是非常强大又美味啊…】

「你……」

——70%

【啊对了，他能这样为我提供力量，多亏了你。】

「到底什么意思。」

——72%

【你不愿意给他的，我能让他拥有。他现在，已经不可能回来了。怎样，你也来为我贡献力量吧，我也会给你最想要的东西的。】

「…………开什么玩笑。」

——80%

【哦？果然不愿意吗。】

「给我停手，立刻解除他的幻觉。」

——85%

【他可是很幸福啊。】

「闭嘴。」

——90%

【你留他一个人面对不可能战胜的敌人，现在又要夺走他的幸福？】

「……给我闭嘴。」

——97%

【他就算清醒了，也不再是原来的那个他了。而这一切，都是你，一手造成的。】

——100%

耀眼的蓝紫色光波如同海啸，瞬间席卷了一切，刀刃一般地搅毁着巨型植物的枝干。

人偶的屏障被瞬间贯穿，在他胸口撕裂出大洞。人偶召唤四周的藤蔓，意图将能量吸收掉，却没能抵挡住这过于巨大的能量，连带着周围半径十几米的范围，在耀眼的光亮中被炸得粉碎。

————————


	9. Cage of Will (8)

8。

一周前。

长相怪异的人偶，和漂浮在空中的绿色能量体，在巨大的植物中对峙。

【…连实体化都难以维持了吗。曾经的“神”，居然憧憬起了人类的小鬼，还为了他沦落到这个地步，真好笑啊。】

「……」

【诶，已经连反驳的力气都没有了吗？还是说你根本没法反驳？】

「……和你无关。」

【你的灵力也损耗得差不多了，怎么样，愿意把他带来交给我了吧。】

「怎么可能。」

【我知道你想干什么。拖时间也没用的，他再怎么恢复，也肯定敌不过我。】

「……为什么是他。」

【你最清楚呀。你对他的执念都刻在这些能量里了，无论过多久，我还是会找到他，吞噬他……。或者……】

【你来为我贡献力量吧？执念和渴望，可是最佳的养料啊…而且现在还在源源不断地传来…呵。】

【在我得到他之前，就由你来提供吧。】

【放心，我会让你以最快乐的方式来的。】

【毕竟，“神”是仁慈的啊。】

………  
……………………

熟悉的房间。

然而整个空间都抹着阴沉的色调。  
房间里的钟表没有运转，一切都很安静，只能听到衣料摩擦的声响。

他坐在椅子上，双手被绳子捆在椅背后，脚踝也被固定在椅脚上，身体沉重而疲惫。

少年一条腿跪在椅子上，一边朝他的耳边吹气，一边解开他衬衫的扣子。膝盖往里移了移，在他的两腿间摩擦。

「……住手…」

少年停下了动作，从椅子上下来，往后退了几步，看着他。

「小酒窝，不喜欢这样吗？」

「你不是…茂夫…茂夫不会…做这种事…」

「是吗？可你对“我”，又有多少了解呢。你明明…都不知道我在想什么…」

「……你不是…」

「你每天都在我身边，看着我，比其他人更了解我。可你还有很多不知道的，你还没有见过我的全部…」

「……你只是，幻象…」

「如果我的本性是这样，你还会…留在我身边吗？」

「……你…」

「我会听你说你所有的想法和愿望，所以…你也听听我的吧。」

「………不…」

他低下头，咬紧了牙。

「你会听的，我知道的，小酒窝，你一定会听的。因为我们，是——」

「……不要再说了…！」

用力挣断了捆住手腕的绳子。  
他喘着气，将手中酝酿的绿色光亮对准了面前的少年。

「……小酒窝。」

「你，现在，给我消失。」

「不动手吗？」

「……消失。」

「你下不了手吧。」

少年朝他走了过去。

咣。

绿色的光束打中了少年，但马上就被透明的屏障弹开了。

「只用这么一点力量，是没法阻止我的哦，你明明知道的。」

「……啧…」

「是我给你的还不够多吗？」

「……别用茂夫的样子说话。」

「啊啊，你为什么不愿意相信我呢。我是 “影山茂夫” 呀。只不过，是存在于你的精神世界里，因你的“期待”而生的那个。」

「什………唔…！」

少年一抬手，用超能力封住了他的嘴，并在他想使用力量的前一秒，将他的双手和身体彻底绑在了椅子上。

少年走到他面前，跨坐到他腿上，用额头轻轻抵上他的额头。  
他感到有什么东西经由与对方接触的地方，钻进他的大脑中。他开始有些头晕。

「再给你看点别的吧。」

视线中的少年在眩晕中渐渐模糊。

「“我们”的回忆，和未来。」

…………

恍惚间，无数场面在他眼前快速地略过。

第一次在地下集会的舞台上看到的少年。  
情绪爆发之后让自己根本无力还手的少年。  
答不出老师的提问一脸冷汗的少年。  
对着喜欢的女孩子脸红的少年。  
因为不愿除灵而浑身颤抖的少年。  
红色瞳仁闪着陌生的光亮的少年。  
受了伤却依然坚持跑向终点的少年。  
为了保护所有人而豁出性命战斗的少年。  
生气地说着出来见我的少年。  
释放掉所有力量，眼神清澈地看着自己的少年。

…………

像信号中断一般停顿了片刻，之后开始缓缓出现他没有见过的场面——

为了考上公立高中而在补习班努力听课的少年。  
拿到了录取通知喜极而泣的少年。  
进到了新的学校也会每天进行锻炼的少年。  
成人礼上已经和前来祝贺的师父一样高的少年。  
20岁生日会上第一次喝醉对着自己傻笑的少年。

最后一个场面，在熟悉的房间里，已经长大的少年朝他走过来。  
他试图挣扎，但束缚住自己的超能力让他动弹不得，只能任由对方靠近。

熟悉的笑容里带着几分沉稳，但眼里却潜着欲望的火光。

「你看，这是我的、我们的未来。」  
少年在他面前停下。  
「从现在起，全都给你。」

毫无抵抗地被拥入怀中。  
熟悉的气息，熟悉的语气，熟悉的声音。

茂夫……

不，这不是茂夫……

「小酒窝，我们要一直、一直在一起哦…」

他无法推开对方，无法开口，无法思考。

眩晕依然在加重。

………茂夫……

他闭上了眼睛。

————————


	10. Cage of Will (9)

9。

「……酒窝…」

「…小酒窝…！」

「…醒一醒，小酒窝！」

他在黑暗中听到熟悉声音。  
但有些不太一样，似乎更加稚嫩一些。

……茂…夫…？

眼前有光亮照进来，模糊的人影渐渐开始清晰。  
是，他记忆中的茂夫。  
穿着学校的黑色制服，少年特有的柔和线条，有些慌乱的表情。

在他看清面前人的同时，强烈的疲乏、钝击感、灼烧般的刺痛，一股脑地涌了出来。而最让他感到恐惧的，是波浪般席卷而来的，极度渴望。  
赶紧下意识降低了对附身身体的感度，却也没有减轻多少。他在感觉涌动的大潮中拼命转动脑子，看到身下绿色的地面和散乱的植物碎屑，大概摸清了事情发生的经过。

这么极限的状态，很久没有遇到了啊…  
他默默感叹了一下，然后勉强地，对面前人挤出了一个微笑。

「茂夫…。」

「怎么回事…那天我离开之后，发生了什么？为什么你会在这里，还是附身的状态，而且…」

茂夫看着他，没法继续说下去。

几乎没挂着什么衣服，汗水打湿了全身，头发凌乱。嘴唇很干，两边的嘴角都裂开了，有些红肿。  
手腕、手臂和脚踝上，都是深深浅浅的勒痕，脖子上甚至有好几道。  
从颈部一直到胸前，都能看到被划伤后的细密伤口，腰后面似乎还有往下延伸的淤青。

他看到茂夫移开了视线，握紧的拳头在颤抖。

「……抱歉啊，让你看到这种糟糕的场面。」

「………………算了，其他的之后再说吧。我已经把那个人偶处决了。总之我们先回家，尽快把这个身体还回去…」

「…短时间内恐怕不行…」

「为什么？」

「虽然有最低限度的营养供给，但是…普通人果然受不了吧。我一脱离，他肯定就直接休克了…」

茂夫感到自己愤怒的情绪依然没有消散，而且越积越多。然而始作俑者已经被消灭了，无处发泄，只好努力说服自己冷静。

「………那我们先回去吧，至少处理一下受伤的地方。」

茂夫伸出手想拉他起来，然而手指触碰到的瞬间，对方忽然触电般地痉挛了一下，脸颊迅速泛红，额头冒出细密的汗珠，眼神开始变得恍惚。

「…小酒窝？」

「…………果然…情况比想象中要糟糕啊…」

他苦笑着给自己做了个判断。挣扎着坐起来，扶住额头极力想保持清醒，但被激起的欲望不断膨胀，在此之前他甚至不知道肉体还能产生这么强烈的感觉。

想要的那个人就在眼前，可是不能够。  
这是现实啊。是真实的茂夫。无论如何都不能够。

「小酒窝，告诉我，到底怎么回事。」

茂夫的声音很低，明显在压抑着愤怒和担忧。  
不可能不说实话。

啊啊，瞒不住了…

「那混蛋…故意把我封在人类的身体里，催眠之后在身体和精神里都施加了影响，现在…要…平复下来…有点困难…呜…」

意识已经开始浑浊了，满脑子都是渴望。

「……我能做什么？」

茂夫的声音传过来，听上去有些焦急。

真动听啊。  
他在朦胧中想着。  
不想让茂夫担心…只要弄出来一次…就至少可以缓解一点吧。  
可是本能在阻止自己，他甚至无法伸出手。

【「只有在我允许的时候，才可以哦」】

脑海里回响起那个甜蜜的、恶魔般的声音。

……真是混账。精神枷锁，居然在现实里也有用吗。

呼出的气息都是滚烫的，脑海里只剩下那个名字。他觉得自己快撑不住了。

……抱歉了，茂夫。

「简单地…触碰我。说，你允许…」

「我知道了。」

还没等他反应过来，脖子就被环住。脸颊上，被印上了一个吻。  
很轻的，像气息一样的吻。

耳边传来声音，像那个吻一样轻，却无比清晰，而真实。

「我允许了，小酒窝。」

无法控制自己，全身的血液都沸腾一般，一股从内而外泛出的强烈能量支配了他的所有。  
肌肉不受控制地痉挛着，他想伸手去制止下身颤动的那里，却没能来得及。  
浑浊的粘液喷了出来。  
顾不上有没有溅到对方身上。他感到电流在体内流窜，眼前和脑海都一片空白。只有一个意识轻轻地飘过：

幻觉里的那个茂夫，从来没有这样，温柔地亲吻过他。

…………

茂夫看着他，忽然流下了眼泪。

「对不起，对不起…小酒窝…对不起…」

意识逐渐回落。他看看着面前的人，感到慌乱又愧疚。

「茂夫，不是你的错啊，不是的…」

「如果我，没有说那样的话…如果我再强一点，不会留你一个人…」

「不是你的错…而且你不是来了吗…」

茂夫抹了一把眼泪，咳了几下清了清嗓子。  
然而声音还是有些颤抖。

「…灵力…其实还剩一些，以小酒窝的力量，本来是可以把精神世界里的敌人清除掉的吧…至少，可以逃出来…」

「………抱歉啊，让你失望了…」

「不是说这个……是…那个人偶说，给了你想要的东西…」

他沉默着，内心慌乱，也不知道该如何回应，只好移开了视线。

对方接着说了下去。

「我不知道那是什么…但居然能把你困住…那么久…」  
声音依然有些哽咽。  
「小酒窝既然已经放弃成为神了，那接下来你想要什么呢…」

他一愣，转头看着对方。  
茂夫的眼神清澈而真挚，漆黑的虹膜上里映着自己的样子。

「我会听你说的。现在不想说的话，以后也可以。就像我告诉过你的那样，我永远，都会听你说的。」

他感到内心在一点点被填满。尽管身体还残余着蠢蠢欲动的渴望，但他已经不再害怕了。

「即使我无法给你，但至少，我会听的。所以…所以……」

又有眼泪流了出来。

他看着茂夫用手背抹掉眼泪的样子。

已经得到了啊。  
其实早就得到了。

「……嗯。」

茂夫听到他的回应，笑了起来。

满脸泪痕的脸上印着的笑容过于明亮，让他觉得有些晃眼。

「小酒窝，一起回家吧。」

少年牵起了他的手。

月光从被炸开的植物顶上漏下来，照亮了回去的路。

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于能写点东西回馈一下长期喂粮给我的太太了呜呜


End file.
